TNO Characters
This is purportedly to be from an earlier version of the www.Wolfenstein.com website. Presumably from 2014. However as their is no way to access the site on wayback machine. There is no way to confirm these dates.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=817792 By late 2013http://oldweb.today/ie4/20011221153736/www.wolfenstein.com/cast, the website WWW.Wolfenstein/cast had only listings for William. Anya, and Frau Engel. 'B.J. Blazkowicz sex: Male country (native): USA height: 191 cm weight: 111 kg age: 49 Trained as a US Army Ranger and subsequently recruited into the OSA, "B.J". Blazkowicz has spent what seems like a lifetime fighting Nazis on the frontlines. Often acting as a one-man army, Captain Blazkowicz has been introducing all types of Nazis to their maker. It's what he was born to do. 1946. With the tides of World War II turning drastically in favor of the Nazi war machine, the desperate allied forces set out to shift back the momentum with one last ditch attempt: an assault on the Deathshead Compound. The operation goes wildly awry, and Captain Blazkowicz ends up in a comatose state on account of a traumatic injury. He somehow survives but lives as an empty shell of his former self in a mental asylum for fourteen years. Until one fatefulday in the year 1960. Anya Oliwa sex: Female country (native): Poland height: 170 cm weight: 58 kg age: 37 Born to Polish doctors and intellectuals, Anya was well on her way to a doctorate in archeology. The war, however, forced her to abandon her academic pursuits. Stepping up to help with the family trade of running a mental asylum, she serves as head nurse and caretaker of the afflicted. Including an unidentified soldier who was picked up at sea, badly injured, by a fishing boat. Anya and her parents do what they can to treat their patients, while frequently getting visited by armed Nazi officers, who arrive without notice and leave with random patients in shackles. One day in the year 1960, the Nazis make a final visit. Frau Engel sex: Female country (native): Germany height: 168 cm weight: 63 kg age: 55 A leading figure behind the Bund Deutscher (League of German Girls), the girl’s wing of the Nazi party's youth movement, Frau Engel has dedicated her life to the Nazi cause. Having done her duty, raising six Aryan children to serve the Fatherland and exhibiting steadfast loyalty to the Nazi party, she quickly rose up their ranks. Near the end of the war, Frau Engel assumed command of forced labor camp Belica - a dark place where she runs the day to day operations with an iron fist. Fergus sex: Male country (native): Scotland height: 173 cm weight: 62 kg age: 53 Born and raised in the Scottish Highlands, Fergus Reid's childhood was defined by poverty and hardship. Early on, he developed a cynical outlook on life. Sarcasm became a tool finely honed for dealing with the cruelty of fate. At age 16, Fergus found a job at the Glasgow shipyard where he would remain until the depression of the 30's hit Scotland hard and he was made redundant. After years of scraping by, the war broke out and Fergus moved to Perth in central Scotland. There, he trained as an aviation mechanic before an alcohol induced bet got him promoted to airman. Probst Wyatt III sex: Male country (native): USA height: 179 cm weight: 81 kg age: 32 Wyatt was pursuing a degree in international affairs at Harvard College when he, to his father's dismay, decided to join the war effort. Prompted by his moral conviction and unyielding idealism, Wyatt talked his way into the army air men at the tender age of 17. His father, however, remained deeply disappointed in him. Though his blue-eyed naivete can be a burden, his positive outlook on life keeps him fighting to right the wrongs of the world. Deathshead sex: Male country (native): Germany height: 167 cm weight: 48 kg age: 100 General Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, a gifted and devoted researcher, is the head the SS Special Projects Division. Utterly devoid of any moral scruples, the General's experiments in new technology gave the Nazi war machine the edge it needed to win the war and force the world into submission. During the war, Deathshead almost perished in a zeppelin crash. This near death experience gave him a fresh outlook on life and he loves every minute of it. References